Misunderstandings, Promises, and a War of Love
by SaySaeri
Summary: Genderbent AU. This sophomore-junior year, things will change: Francis and Feli wage a love war, Elizabeta discovers something she deems amazing, and Matthew and Irena are asked to do something that takes them back down memory lane, and many more. NyoBelLith, CanBel, Pru/nyoCan, Spamana, UK/nyoUS, US/nyoUK, Ro/nyoChu, GerIta... Take a look please?
1. It's starting

**Hi, please read this Author's note:**

If you didn't read my earlier AN, this one-shot is now incorporated into a story. Give a chance, yes?

There was also a one-shot I made of nyoBelLith and some Francis/Jeanne(Lisa), but now I moved it to 'Why Me!' (which is a nyoBelLith story) as an extra.

**Pairings are CanBel, Pru/nyoCan, and nyoBelLith,**

**US/nyoUK, UK/nyoUS, Spamana, Ro/nyoChu, GerIta, AusHun, and others.**

**Feel free to leave - I understand, but please give a chance to read and feel free to flame me or whatever. I'll take it like rough paper slapping on to my face.**

**Anyway, happy reading! I don't own Hetalia!**

* * *

Matthew POV:

My eyes were pleasantly closed, and I fell into more sleep; the only thing I never saw coming was-

"Ahh, the light!" Sunlight suddenly filtered into my vision under my eyelids and I pulled the covers over me, only to have it pulled off of me.

"Wake up, Mattie," a soft voice told me. I opened one eye to see that my twin Madeline, wearing a white top and sweats, was smiling at me, holding on to her stuffed bear, Kumarie.

I have a bear slightly identical to hers named Kumaji...asa? I don't really remember... When we were six, our friends Kiku and Sakura gave them to us for our birthday. Sometimes, occasionally, they will talk. Really, they do; we think ghosts randomly enter them, because they say different things that don't make sense. One time, Kumarie spoke in an english accent, then the next day she would talk like a little child missing her doll- it was a strange thing, but we had gradually became used to it.

"School's today," continued Madeline, "And we better get ready and eat before Al and Am come over to take us away."

"Okay," I got up and went to my closet while Maddie, our nickname for her, went out to dress herself.

Alfred and Amelia Jones are our cousins on our mother's side. They're quite the opposites of us; they're more outgoing and tend to do things without thinking- but they have their moments. Amelia is a bit more mature than Alfred, and Alfred refuses to read the atmosphere, which can be very annoying at times. We were all born on the same day, but Al and Am tend to celebrate theirs on July fourth while we will celebrate it July first, as we were born in Canada while they were born in America.

Officially today, we are sophomores; I'm kind of excited actually. School meant Hockey, and I was going to beat the competition so hard... Oh, sorry I got carried away. My friends are in there also, and I heard that a Russian named Ivan was going to be in there too, and that he was really good- which would be a great help. Maybe he'll be a friend to me too.

Our hockey team is co-ed; Maddie was in there along with my gal best friend Irena. Irena moved here from Lithuania when she was four, and we were best friends ever since. Maddie could also be considered my best friend sister wise, but we're siblings so we count as automatically close...? Gah, they're both my best friends - I'll just leave it at that; the whole definite best friends thing sometimes confuses me.

I decide to just wear a white shirt with my red jacket and jeans. After I brushed my teeth and all the morning routines, I headed downstairs to the kitchen. When I go down there, I see that Maddie is already making breakfast- consisting of pancakes and syrup.

"Do you need help?" When she shook her head, I sat down and waited. When we were little, Maddie tended to get sick a lot; our parents blamed it on our area's weather, but I was sure it was because of Kumarie. Sometimes the ghosts who enter Kumarie tend to break out in a fit, which effects Maddie on the inside and her soul doesn't do well. After some understanding from the ghosts part, we finally made a compromise with them and they settled down more. We kind of made it our job to help some of them pass on to the next life; the only ones who were aware of the ghost thing were Alfred, Amelia, and the rest of our friends. The adults didn't believe us, so we just left them at that; it's not our fault they refuse to believe us.

I felt movement by my feet and looked down to see Kumajirasono look up at me, "I'm hungry."

"But you can't eat."

"...Who are you?"

"I'm Matthew."

"Oh." It crawled away to I assumed was our parents' study; it liked to look through informational objects half the time.

Our parents aren't here right now; their work moved them to Paris, France. We wanted to stay, so they just send money and gifts to us now and then. We don't mind their absence because we're used to it, and it was quieter so it was alright; man, did I just sound like a father whose kid moved out? Oh, well.

When Madeline gave me my pancakes, I thanked her as I always did and began to eat. She then sat down across from me with her pancakes and began to eat. She was wearing something identical to me, only that it had a flower pattern etched on to the clothing, go figure.

"We finished our summer assignment right?" asked Maddie.

"Yes... we did. Did we also have our hockey gear...?"

"Yeah, then we left it in our locker room before open house."

"Oh, okay." Sometimes we tended to be forgetful...

Suddenly the door slammed open with a bang, "Heeellllloooo! The hero is her- ow!" I watched as Amelia went past him with a hand into a fist, "You're too loud, Al!" She went over and hugged Maddie from behind, "What if you broke our dear Maddie's eardrums?!"

"Sorry, Mads!" Alfred then came over to me and ruffled my hair, "Ready to go?"

"Can't you see we're still eating?"

"Oh." Surprisingly, Alfred ditched his casual bomber jacket for a blue v-neck, while Amelia ditched her female's version and wore a ruffled white top and skinny jeans.

"Why the change of style guys?" I asked.

"Oh that? It's at the dry cleaners." Ah, I knew the change was too good to be true...

"You guys look nice..." said Maddie, "It's a good look for you."

"Aww, thanks Maddie," said Amelia, "It's rather hot, so I think we won't wear our jackets until November..."

"What about you two?" asked Alfred, looking between the both of us, "You should leave your jackets here too!"

"We have the ice rink."

"Ha, that's a great excuse."

"But it's hot the rest of the day," said Amelia, "So just take it off until then?"

"But-"

"Come on, Mattie! The world deserves to see your slim body~"

"Don't say it like that!"

Amelia laughed and nudged Maddie, "Yeah, the world needs to see it!"

Maddie shook her head furiously, her face reddening.

"What are you doing?" I asked Amelia then, who brought out her phone.

"Calling Franny~"

"You wouldn't." Francis was our older cousin by a year from France, he was a junior this year at our school. He had a tendency to do rather intimate gestures...

Seeing that she managed to get a hold of Francis, she put her phone to her ear, "Franny~ tell Maddie and Mattie to lay off the jacket! Oh..? Hold on," she put her phone to camera and took a quick picture of us and sent it, "...You got it? Yeah, see! Okay, bye!" She put up her phone and grinned at us.

"What...?"

"If you don't want Franny to grope you in public to get your jacket off, take it off now~"

Maddie and I glared at her as we took off our jackets, bye, comfortable feelings of man-made warmth...

"Don't be like that, it's for your own good."

Seeing that we finished our breakfast five minutes later, we grab our bags and leave with them. School was pretty close, so we walked.

We all stayed after school; Amelia had her swimming team while Alfred had Football and we had Hockey, then sometimes one of our friends ask us to stay behind with them. Speaking of our friends-

"Wait for us~"

"Stop right now or I'll tomato you all to the face!"

We turn around to see our childhood friends Felicana and Lovina, Feli and Lov for short. They came from Italy shortly after they were born; they left every second month of the summer to go to Italy to be with their grandpa ever since. He came over once, their grandpa; he was really nice, and also a ladies' man. He was happy and carefree like Feli, and when he got angry... I can see where Lov gets that side from.

Feli was more into the Arts while Lov was on the soccer team, and she occasionally helps the other teams half the time; she was very versatile. Sometimes, Feli would help the other teams, but she prefers not to.

Their styles were different as well; Feli was wearing a green dress shirt and capris with sandals while Lov was wearing a reddish brown v-neck and dark skinny jeans with black converses.

"Aww, we match Lov~" said Alfred, "You're the... chocolate to my blueberry."

"How does that even work, bastard?" replied Lov, "Do they even taste good together?"

Alfred shrugged, "I think so."

As we got closer to the school with Lov and Feli, I saw Irena waiting for us by her house. Her hair was down like usual, and she was wearing a white dress with a jean jacket- seriously, why are the most of us wearing white...?

"Hi guys," said Irena as she joined us walking to school.

"How are you Irena?" said Feli, who rushed foward and clutched on to Irena's elbow.

"I'm good, Feliciana."

"Ve~ Call me Feli. We've been through this many times," Feli whined.

"We'll see, Feli."

"You always say that- Oh... Okay~"

Lovina sighed, "You can be so... slow sometimes, Feli."

"Minna! Please wait for us!" We turned around to see Kiku running for us, along with Sakura, who didn't seem to take the running well.

"Whoa, slow down Kiku!" said Alfred, who went forward and stopped Kiku by placing a hand on his shoulder, "What's the rush?" At this point, Sakura caught up and leaned against Maddie for support, "The...the devil is...coming..."

"What?" asked Amelia, who looked behind Kiku and Sakura, "Eh... it's just Yong Soo..."

"Aniki! Let me... just one more time~"

Lovina sighed and ran at him at a terrifying speed- did I mention she's also in Track?

"Ah, Lovina! How are-" Lovina paused for a moment, and poised her footing... "Wh-at- Ahh!" And kicked him, sending him flying towards us, specifically to Amelia, who punched him up into the air. Situations like these were perfectly normal.

Lov came back and patted Kiku on the shoulder, "Was that enough to satisfy you?"

"Yes, arigatou." Sakura nodded to them as well, exhausted from running. Kiku is wearing a white button up collared shirt with a navy sweater vest over it, and dark jeans, while Sakura wore a long light pink top, a flower in her hair, and beige capris.

I watched as Yong Soo seemed to recover and looked up at Amelia and Lovina from the ground, smiling. "How are you beautiful ladies doing?"

"Good. But I wish you got a girlfriend," said Lovina..

"Me too- and no, not us," said Amelia.

"Aww~ Why?"

"After years together, I assumed we are friends," said Amelia.

"We are, we are! Stop making me feel so guilty!"

"Dude, just calm down," replied Alfred, who was giving Sakura a piggyback ride in her exhaustion with Maddie patting her back in assurance. Kiku was at his side, looking up at his twin.

"I'm so sorry Sakura, I should have carried you as I ran."

"It's okay; it was just that it was so sudden..." Sakura gave Yong Soo a light glare, "You are lucky Yue-nee was not accompanying us."

"Sorry... and please don't tell her!"

"What's different from the last time she punished you?" asked Irena.

Yong Soo shivered, "She told me if I did it again, she'd break my computer and sell my CD's on the internet..."

"Just as long as you don't try it again," said Sakura, "I promise I won't tell her."

"I promise as well," said Kiku.

"Really? Thank you! I won't try to do it again! And promises were created in Korea~"

"We know," everybody including I, said monotonously.

Finally, we continued to walk again without interruptions. Now that I think about it... we're missing someone, make that two someones... they were important... Wait a minute..!

"Guys, where's Arthur and Rose?" I asked.

Suddenly, everybody looked around and realized that our British friends were not with us as they usually were. Arthur and Rose had the same last name, Kirkland, but they weren't related; they do seem like it though. Arthur had a little brother named Peter, while Rose had older brothers attending a boarding school abroad somewhere... was it in Wales... or was it Scotland... Ireland? Arthur had these large eyebrows while Rose had glasses; they both know magic and they didn't like Francis.

They mostly hung out with Alfred and Amelia, but why aren't they here? I look at Al and Am and saw that they seemed confused as well.

"I'll call them," said Amelia. A few seconds later, she frowned, "They're not picking up... I'll try Peter." When did Peter get a cell phone? I didn't get a cell phone until last year and he's like what, twelve?!

"...Peter? Where are you? ...Oh... But why? Oh, okay? Where's Art? Is Rose with him? Really...? Okay, thanks. Bye~" She put her phone back in her bag. "Apparently, they went on ahead."

"Why?!" whined Alfred, "I thought they loved us! Why'd they go so early?"

"They wanted a schedule change or something to that effect."

"Then we'll see them when we get there," said Irena, "Let's go, we're wasting time standing here." Irena never liked being tardy...

* * *

Ivan looked around in paranoia, rocking back and forth in the janitor's closet; his siblings were after him again, and they were at school early so they could see where they would go before the rest of the students came. His family arrived from Russia a week ago, and he was happy to make new friends at this school. The only thing hindering him was...

"Brother! Where are you?!" He dared not to breathe and stood still. Why? Why did they like him in a weird way? Especially his little sister Natalia... Nikolai was a bit more wary since he was a boy. Oh, how he wished they had a normal relationship with him!

* * *

Yue hummed as she skipped around the school, it was fun being here early, where there was no chaos; other than those two weird ones running about the school looking for their brother.

She paused for a moment and looked around the hall she was in, almost heading into the cafeteria. She felt a presence around... And looked at a door some steps away from her. "Is someone in there?" she asked herself.

Going forward, she opened the door. "Is someone in here aru?" She heard someone gasp and looked in the corner... "Aiyaa!" she looked at the boy... her age maybe? He was wearing an coat and a scarf... looking very frightened, "Is something wrong? And why are you wearing such heavy clothing aru?!"

Then she heard someone coming close to them, "Brother~" Suddenly something pulled her in, the boy, and closed the door, and clamped a hand over her mouth. "Mmmfph!"

"Shh," said the boy, "Or they'll find us..."

Yue quieted and then she heard, "Marry us, Big Brother... It's not that hard... Where are you?!" She heard heels clacking against the tiled floor, along with a heaver set of footsteps, fading away.

When it seemed that they were gone, the boy let go, "Sorry... They're just so creepy!"

"Ah, it's okay aru," she inspected him further, "Are you one of the new students?"

He nodded; would this girl be his friend? "I'm Ivan, da?" He held out his hand and she shook it.

"I'm Yue. Do you need help in finding your classes?"

He smiled at her, "You'll help me?"

"Of course! It wouldn't be good for you to wander around confused aru."

"Aru...?"

"What aru?"

"At the end of your talking, you..."

"I what?"

"You do that thing at the end but then you don't do it..."

"I don't understand aru. Clarify it for me."

"..."

"...?"

"Nevermind. I have Chemistry first hour."

"Oh.. Ah! I know someone who has it with you; now let me see your schedule."

"Okay."

* * *

**How was that? **

******Please review! I mean, that's partly the reason why we write these... to see if some like, some don't like... what they think of it...**


	2. And what!

**Thank you, those who typed something on this story! I was so happy_ I wished_ I could fly~ **

**Anyway, while I was planning further into this plot I-**

**Poland: Like, when will I appear?**

How did you...? Um... about that...

**Poland: What?**

Your Nyo. version will appear... but I don't know if there's room for you... or Liet...

**Poland: Are you like, serious?! Like, I'm not even her bro or anything?! **

I don't think I can fit anymore siblings-thingy in their high school... Do you even want to be in here?

**Poland: ...Teacher.**

E-excuse me?

**Poland: Make Liet and I, like, teachers. It'll be totes fabulous.**

How will that even work?! *can't imagine them as teachers*

**Lithuania: Poland, it's okay... we don't have to be in it.**

**Poland: No way! We're gonna totes be in this- how about you be head janitor and I be a secretary? **

**Lithuania: What...? **

Wait, what happened to being teachers?!

**Lithuania: I don't want to be-**

**Poland: Fine, you can like, be the librarian.**

How'd you guys get in here anyway?!

**Poland: Because you know this story would get lost if I like, I'm not in the story.**

**Lithuania: You adore us as much as you adore our female selves- **

**Poland: And it's much better than making up old ladies-**

Not all of them are old...!

**Poland: And like, you also owe me a pony.**

W-what?!

**Poland: White with sparkling eyes, okay? Or a caramel color... And its own stall, saddle... and all the accessories you can think of.**

I... I don't... I don't understand...

**Lithuania: You'll get used to it... And you have to start the chapter soon.**

Oh yeah...

**Poland: And we're their big brothers okay? And Liet and I live in an apartment together and have a daughter named Jade that just turned four. She'll have my fabulous hair and our eyes.**

**Lithuania: WHAT?!**

But-

**Poland: No buts! Now you should like, start before people start complaining and leaving.**

I think they may have already left...

**Lithuania: SaySaeri doesn't own Hetalia.**

I should be saying that, but thanks... and Felcia is nyoPoland, okay?

* * *

Lovina POV:

I have that feeling... starting today that something was going to happen. Right now, all the students including me are in the auditorium for a 'Welcome back to School' assembly. As part of Student Committee, I'm waiting back stage for my turn to speak.

Sitting on the steps of stairs going up above the auditorium, my arms are crossed; right now, the students were filing in, and it's taking a hell of a long time. Some of the other Student Committee are outside escorting them, and making sure that no one was ditching or anything.

Anyway, back to that feeling I have. I feels like my life is being tied to something I can't escape and it's kind of annoying me. I'm betting Feli is going to be involved... along with everyone else in this school.

Suddenly, one arm is loosely wrapped around me, and I looked to see Alfred grinning at me. "What are you doing here all lonely?"

"Shut it bastard. I'm not lonely- and are you not supposed to be with our dear Brits?" I didn't see those two so far today...

"They're still at the counselor's office, waiting for a schedule change. Apparently, they were put in Dance 101 for sixth hour."

"When the hell did we have a Dance 101?"

"I don't know- Yong Soo's in it, I know that."

"Tch, that means we'll get involved soon- he'll ask us to complete his fantasies of recreating korean girl group music videos with the dances."

"For real?"

"There are boy groups too; he'll probably ask you guys to do it too."

"But we don't know Korean! Well, maybe a little..."

After he said that we heard cheers from the audience; then I can hear Amelia's voice ring out throughout the place, along with Eduard, our Student Committee President. He was from Estonia, and is one of the smartest students here.

"Hey guys! You have a great summer?!" Cheers were heard from the audience, along with some 'boos' since they didn't want the summer to end, "Well, we're going to give you some information for the year- and here's our President, Eduard!"

After some applause, I heard Eduard speak. "Nice to see you guys here! As some of you may know, there is construction going on behind the football field, so we should be seeing no one wander around there," he paused for a bit, "And for Freshmen, all this month people will be asking some of you- or vice versa- to join their clubs or teams so whatever happens, please call out for help if it goes too far."

Amelia spoke up. "Some of us tend to be really desperate, so be on your guard."

"Club information will be handed out to you as you leave, so be sure to get it."

"And now, we want to talk about something important with you guys."

After a long pause, Eduard spoke up once more. "It's about bullying. You see, no one really gets bullied here, and we want to keep it that way."

"So," said Amelia, "If you or someone you know is being bullied of anything, please tell a teacher or us. And if you lie about being bullied, it'll be an automatic detention for you- no one should be lying like that for personal gain."

"Yes," said Eduard, "And that also counts for cyberbullying."

Amelia laughed, "Ed's skilled in any technical communication, so you don't want him turning you in."

"There is no reason for bullying; if there are any problems among you, we will send you and the other to counseling until you both crack."

"We don't care if it's none of our business; we won't allow anyone in this school to be intentionally hurt on purpose."

Ah, that's my cue. I stand up and go to the curtain at the side of the stage; Alfred follows me because he is my partner for this. That's strange; Feli, Roderich, and Yue are also supposed to be in this with us along with Amelia.

I tune in to Eduard again. "- so to demonstrate, some of our members will come out and..." Alfred and I walk out, with me not trying to look out into the crowd and Alfred, I assumed, was waving to everyone.

Alfred took the mike from Eduard, who went off stage, and began to talk. "Hi! Some of you may know this, but I'm Alfred- call me Al if you want- And I'm the hero!" Some mumbles and giggling spread through the audience, some knowing who he is and some who thought he was being silly. "And this," he gestures to me, " is Lovina!"

I really hate you right now Alfred. I can hear some people clapping for me, and then I hear:

"Miss Lovina!"

"We love you!"

"Miss Romana!"

"Sign my stomach!"

"Go to the zoo with me!"

I cringe and found the curtain on my right suddenly really appealing; the right shade of velvet... but not as vibrant as my tomatoes at home.

I quickly glance into the audience and quickly felt embarrassed; the whole soccer team- which consisted of only guys- are lifting signs with my names on it; either Lovina:Romano, or Romano/Romana, with all the sparkles and crap. When did they get so artistic and sparkly...?

Since there is only a boy soccer team, as I found out upon entering this school last year, I might have disguised myself as a boy and called myself Romano. I really wanted to play, and some of the guys kept talking about how girls can't play, blah blah, and I wanted to show them a thing or two.

It wasn't awkward for me: in the locker rooms I would just get there earlier than anybody else, and the half or full blown nakedness didn't bother me as much (from the summers I spent with Grandpa). After two months, guess who blew my cover?

Yeah, it was Feli; running at me one day yelling, "Lovina, let's make gelato when we get home!" hugging me to the ground, knocking my wig off of me. At first, everyone was shocked, and some tried to pick on me before I beat sense into them, but then, they were impressed with me- along with the fact a game was coming up and they didn't want to get rid of one of their best players.

Afterwards, I just continued to play as Romano, and practiced with them as myself. I became 'one of the guys' and that gal friend they would go to if they wanted a girl's point of view (they were at _that_ age...). They never minded my attitude and either treated me like a big sister, or their lovable coach (Our actual 'coach' was a teacher who is too busy with tutoring, so he only showed up during our games to play as coach).

Which brings us back to now, where it seems that some of the new freshmen had caught wind of me as well. Amelia had gotten another mike for me and I took it in my hand.

"Hey... guys," I say awkwardly. Then I heard the guys screaming for me once more before I yelled, "Shut up!" It then went quiet, and I continued, "Geez, you bastards," I said to the guys, "I saw you over the summer and at open house, and you're screaming like I came back from a long journey," I look around the audience, "Anyway, right now we're going to talk about physical bullying."

"Yeah!" said Alfred, "And we're going to demonstrate various situations where you _should_ be able to stop it."

* * *

Rose POV:

I tap on my binder that is on my lap, trying to patiently wait for my turn. I look from my seat to the right, where Arthur was currently muttering to himself with a rather irritated expression.

I look up at the digital clock on the other side of the room, it seems that mostly everybody was still in the auditorium- other than them of course, and the counselor.

I... I kind of wanted to watch the Committee's performance, even though I've seen them practice it at home before school started. It just consisted of either Feliciana or Roderich being bullied, and then the others with them go through examples of how to handle the situation. And then Alfred would begin to play 'Hero'...

"Bloody Hell!" I look back to Arthur, who now stood up and walked up and down in front of me, becoming increasingly impatient.

"You know," I say, "We can just leave."

He looks up at me with a frown, "And stick with the dancing? No thank you."

"It's not like we have anything else to do that hour."

"Only if French is the only other option," we shiver in sync, "then I shall stick with the dancing."

A click was heard and we look to see that the student before us is leaving and we both get called inside as we were having the same problem.

We go in the room, which was rather warm, thank goodness- the one we were in moments ago was gradually getting colder and colder- and opposite to us, sitting at her desk was... wait a minute...

"What the bloody Hell are you doing here?!" I said aloud. Why is Francis sitting there?!

"Mademoiselle had an errand to do, but she will return."

"But why are _you_ here?" Arthur said with narrowed eyes.

"Moi is an student aide, and for your information, I'm doing a wonderful job~"

I sighed, "Can you just tell us what is open for sixth hour?" I ask, handing him my schedule.

"Oh? Dancing? Such a class- oh, yes. I remember now."

"What?" asks Arthur.

"It was requested by the Dance Club, and there was this... and that... and now it is a class."

"Well, can you go see if we can change it?"

Francis nodded and looked through the computer. Arthur asked, "How did you get access?"

"Oh, this? She left it on and departed, but not before giving me instructions on how to look through the classes. Let's see..." After some clicking, he seems to have gotten hold of something, "Sixth hour, oui?"

"Yes," I say.

"It seems the only classes available other than Dance is..." Don't say French, don't say French, don't say French... "...Is Gym and First Aide."

I relax and I see that Arthur had as well. "However..."

"What?" asks Arthur.

"There is only one opening on both of them, that is, if you planned to stay together."

"No," I say, "We just wanted a schedule change," I look to Arthur, "Which one do you choose?"

Arthur sighed, "I suppose I'll go for First Aide. I no longer want to be in Gym."

"Why, that was only last year," said Francis, "Was it that bad?"

Arthur glared at him, "Like you don't know."

"From what my dear Amelia said," Arthur stiffened and reddened a bit at her name, "She had said Alfred may have...created a clothing switch accident, am I right?"

I speak up, "It was a bit more than that, Frog. Alfred tended to... forget the limits of Arthur's athletic abilities."

"Honhonhon... I can see how that would go. I'll put you in that then."

Arthur seemed to be thinking hard on something before he looked up at me, "Are you alright with taking Gym?"

"I'm fine with it."

Francis nodded to us and himself before changing it on the screen. "There you go," then some minutes later the copier next to the computer sounded and printed our new schedules, "First hour will end soon, oui? So just head to Second hour, or the auditorium with moi?"

"You're just going to leave?" I ask.

"You two seemed to be the last ones for this hour." He shrugged and stood up, and Arthur and I went out of the room and decided to go to the auditorium, with him following some steps behind.

* * *

"What?!" Feliks looked up from his desk towards the principal's office. He stood up and went inside, and saw said principal looking at something on his computer screen.

"Like, what's wrong?"

"Well," the principal said, still staring at the screen, "It looks like this school is about to get much larger."

Feliks, confused, looked over to see the letter the principal had received.

_Ah, hello I'm..._

_This is a bit quick, so pardon me for anything amiss. _

_You see, it was determined that our school is to be demolished for an hotel. You are the closest school nearby that we never really had any contact with before- I wonder why that is, but oh well- and that you seemed to have some extra capacity for our students. _

_We discussed it with the School Board- it was sudden, so that is why you weren't informed until now, and we are to fully move in with you over the weekend for the rest of the year. It shall function as normal of course, your school and my school, and I figure this would be a great opportunity for our students to interact._

_I will call you later to inform you of any more changes._

_Sincerely sorry..._

"What?!" said Feliks, "But I don't want anymore new people!"

"I know, I know, but it is not our decision."

"It's not fair!"

The principal rubbed his temples, "Feliks, can you go see Toris and tell him?"

"Like, okay."

After Feliks left, he sighed. "Well, this is unexpected."

* * *

And that's it for now! I omitted the names of the principals because I'm not sure what to name them... Or should I use _him_?

**Poland: Like, that was only one scene with me! And Felcia didn't even appear!**

Sorry... I'll try next chapter...

Please review? Or Poland won't get his pony, nor Jade.

**Poland: What?! **


End file.
